


Think About It

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [141]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 5 + 1, F/M, Fluff, Robbi/Matthew background, female jaden schwartz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Jaden,” Patrick said after a minute of silence - Jaden thought he had maybe passed out and was ready to wake Johnny up to make him go check on her boy, “I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. And, if it turns out we have afterlives, I wanna spend those together, too.”“I -”“Think about it.”
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jaden Schwartz
Series: Tumblr Prompts [141]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139243
Kudos: 12





	Think About It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from the 10 Things I Hate About You tv series

1.

The first time Patrick sees Jaden is on tape in preparation for their game against St. Louis. Coach is telling them about the Blues’ newest player, fresh out of Colorado College, and Patrick is entranced by her in a way he’d never been by any other female he’d ever played hockey with or against.

He watched the video of her zipping around the ice, clearly the smallest player on the ice and not giving a shit. He listened as their video coach went over her strong points on the ice, watched as she seemed to fly down the ice and shoot the puck like it was nothing - like she wasn’t still in her first month in the League. He politely ignored Johnny’s snort as his eyes followed the small figure on the screen.

So, really, he should have known better. Because if seeing her on tape was enough to make him speechless, seeing her in person was enough to stun him.

“Get it together,” Johnny chuckled, bumping their shoulders together as Patrick tried not to stare at her during warmups. 

“I’m trying,” Patrick hissed back, “but look at her!”

Johnny rolled his eyes and pulled Patrick away, “Come on.”

And then it happened. She jumped over the boards, stripped the puck from Johnny and took off like a flash, dove around him when he had finally caught up with her, and then flicked the puck into the net. And Patrick watched her celly, mouth slightly ajar in awe as her teammates surrounded her.

And the words left his mouth before he even realized what he was saying.

“Marry me,” he breathed out as she glided easily past him.

She gave him a confused glance, braid falling over her shoulder, before Berglund gave her a gentle push forward and Johnny outright laughed at him.

But that was the moment that he knew, he KNEW, that she was his soulmate. 

2.

Patrick couldn’t believe his luck. Not only had they beat St. Louis but Jaden happened to have just walked into the bar he was in. Oshie and Berglund had their arms around her as they made their way through the bar, to the table he and Johnny were occupying.

“Osh!” Johnny grinned, standing up and hugging Oshie.

“Tazer!” TJ grinned, “How you doing?”

“Can’t complain,” Johnny shrugged, “Good to see you, Berglund.”

“Toews.” Berglund nodded.

“Johnny, Kane, this is Jaden,” TJ introduced, slapping her hand away from where she was trying to pull the top of her dress up, “It’s where it’s supposed to be, knock it off.”

“It’s where it’s supposed to be,” Jaden mocked, glaring at him, “I didn’t want to buy this dress in the first place.”

“Well, Lauren wanted you to, so.” TJ grinned, pushing her down into the booth, “Do you want me to buy you a drink? You know, since you’re still a baby.”

Jaden glared at him and he laughed as he walked away, Berglund sliding in next to her.

“Smile,” Berglund teased, getting a glare in return, “You know, the more you fight it, the more Lauren will make you go shopping with her.”

“I hate this dress.” she hissed, “It’s too tight and I don’t have the boobs to hold it up.”

Berglund laughed again, yelping as - Patrick could only guess - Jaden kicked him.

“So, Jaden, how’s your first real season going?” Johnny asked, sliding into the booth next to Patrick as he and TJ returned from the bar.

“Pretty good,” Jaden nodded, trying the arrange her hair over her cleavage, “Vova and I are road roomies so I’m learning some Russian.”

“Not well.” Berglund snorted.

“I didn’t say it was well.” Jaden rolled her eyes, meeting Patrick’s eyes as she brought her beer bottle to her lips.

“Lauren’s very proud of you, by the way,” TJ grinned at Jaden.

“I can do my hair and make-up,” Jaden replied, “Just because I rarely choose to do it, doesn’t mean I don’t. I have...had an older sister.”

“Lauren wants to take you to get manicures when we home.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s adopted you, kid,” TJ laughed.

Jaden rolled her eyes again, “‘m not getting a manicure.”

“We’ll see about that.”

The night passed and TJ managed to the responsible one and made sure to monitor Jaden’s drinks - thought that could have been more not wanting Jackman to kill him and Berglund for getting the Rookie wasted.

And Patrick didn’t how it happened but he was being pushed against his apartment door, one hand tangled in her hair and the other working the zipper of her dress.

“What else can your mouth do?” she breathed into his ear as he bit her neck.

“You’ve been hanging out with Oshie and Berglund too much.” Patrick replied, rolled his eyes but smirked as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

“Well, I’ve been told there are advantages to sleeping with older men.” Jaden quipped.

“I’ve never gotten any complaints.” Patrick smirked as he dropped her on ther bed.

“Well, so far I’ve only slept with college guys, so the bar is set pretty low.” she looked up at him through her lashes

“I’m about to blow your mind, princess.” Patrick smirked, lowering himself over her and kissing her deeply, pulling the dress the rest of the way off of her and throwing it somewhere in the room.

“Marry me,” Patrick breathed out as Jaden rolled back onto the bed next to him, both of them breathing hard.

“You say that to all your hook-ups?” she replied, working on catching her breath.

“Not before you.” Patrick smiled over at her.

She hit him in the face with a pillow and looked around for her dress. He kept his eyes on her as got up and pulled the dress back on. He smiled softly as he watched her struggle with the zipper before he got up and gently swatted her hands away, doing up the zipper and pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

“I need to get back to the hotel.” Jaden whispered, turning around and giving him one last kiss before leaving the bedroom to look for her shoes.

“Do you want me to walk you down?” Patrick asked, “Get a cab for you?”

“I’ll be fine.” Jaden replied.

“Here,” Patrick grabbed a coat off the rack, “it’s cold out.

Jaden slipped into the coat and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “See ya around, hotshot.”

And Patrick found himself unable to say anything as he watched her leave.

3.

Another year, another bar, but he finally had Jaden on her knees for him and it was better than he thought it would be.

His eyes were closed, his head back against the wall as he tried not to trust into her mouth. At one point, the hand tangled in her hair tugged and her resulting moan almost sent him over the edge.

He tried to give her a warning, but she just looked up at him through her lashes and that’s all it took to send him over the edge.

“God,” Patrick gasped as she slowly stood back up, “you’re somethin’ else.”

“Is that good or bad?” she raised an eyebrow.

“It’s very good.” Patrick re-tangled his hand in her hair and kissed her deeply, groaning when she returned the kiss. Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers, “We should get married.”

Jaden pulled back and looked at him for a minute before laughing and unlocking the bathroom door, “Take me back to your hotel. You owe me.”

And Patrick eagerly obeyed her. Because as fantastic as she looked on her knees for him, it was nothing compared to how she looked sprawled across his bed, her hair a mess and making noises that were way hotter than they should be. 

And that was nothing compared to when he managed to convince her to stay for a bit after, when she was dozing off with her head on his shoulder and her hair a mess. She was breathtaking.

4.

Patrick spent his entire off day in St. Louis with Jaden, walking around Forest Park - taking advantage of the Spring weather, checking out the Museums and the Zoo - and he spent most of that time holding her hand and feeling like a teenager on a first date. She had been so delighted with the otters (and he was sure the picture he took of her waving at the playing creatures would become his phone background) and he couldn’t resist buying her an otter plush because he was a cliche and weak for her and he didn’t want the day to end.

And he had never wanted to just spend time with a woman. Before Jaden, every move he made was carefully calculated to end with a thoroughly enjoyable fuck and then maybe a nap before leaving her place. He had never taken someone back to his. And he had never wanted his hook-up to stay the night. But with Jaden…. He never wanted her to leave. And he always wanted to talk to her.

Which he did. They texted pretty consistently. And she was just as good at phone sex as she was in person sex. And it dawned on him that this was their first date. They had fucked many times in the five years they had known each other but this was the first time they were doing something that wouldn’t end up in a bed (not that he would mind skipping team dinner in favor and getting Jaden under him - or being under Jaden, he really didn’t care either way).

“If I got on one knee, right now, what would you say?” Patrick asked her as they walked along the large fountain below the Art Museum.

“I would say you’re crazy,” Jaden replied with a laugh.

“Why?” 

“Because this is our first date!”

“Yes, but we’ve been seeing each other for five years.”

“Exclusively? Was I the only person you were fucking?”

And Patrick felt a little ashamed to say that no, she wasn’t.

“It’s okay, you weren’t the only guy I was seeing.”

“I kind of want to ask you for names because I kind of want to kill them.”

“None of them mattered.” Jaden shrugged.

“Do I matter?” Patrick chose his words carefully.

“I wouldn’t have spent my entire day with you if you didn’t.” Jaden looked up at him, here expression open and honest, with a vulnerability that he rarely saw, “Did any of the other women mean anything to you?”

“No,” Patrick shook his head honestly, “poor replacements for the person I want more than anyone.”

“Yeah? And who’s that?”

“You know who it is.”

“I wanna hear you say it.”

“I want you. Only you.”

Jaden smiled brightly and kissed him. When she pulled back, she was biting her lip to try to keep her smile from spreading across her face. Patrick gently pulled it from her teeth and smiled brightly as her smile grew.

“So, are we officially a couple?” she asked.

“Yes,” he nodded.

“Good.”

“You’ll still say no if I ask you to marry me, though, right?”

Jaden laughed and shoved him gently before kissing his cheek and saying, “Maybe wait a little while before asking again.”

Patrick laughed before taking her hand and letting her lead him to their next stop.

5.

Patrick missed Jaden on a normal day. But Drunk Patrick really missed Jaden. And not even in the horny sense. He missed talking to her in person and hearing her laugh, he missed being able to touch her and see her face light up when she laughed - especially when her laugh caught her off-guard.

And he couldn’t even feel bad about the way his season was going because Jaden was just so happy and delighted that her team had finally seemed to click and were on a roll. And Patrick would never say it outloud (and neither would Johnny) but he thought they had a pretty good chance at the Cup.

But currently, his team had just gotten their asses kicked by Vegas - story of the last two seasons, really - and he was well on his way to wasted in the hotel bar. He didn’t know why Johnny was still sober, but he was thankful for it when his best friend helped him into his room and helped him get changed.

He must have been talking about Jaden because Johnny had that look on his face as he handed Patrick’s phone to him and said, “Drink the water, take the advil, call you girl, and get some sleep Kaner. I’ll come get you in the morning for breakfast.”

And Patrick wasn’t really paying attention to Johnny because he was looking down at his phone background - Jaden watching the sunset on the beach, taken on their trip to Thailand. He didn’t need Johnny to tell him to call her, all he wanted in that moment was to hear her voice.

“Pat?” she answered, clearly having been woken up.

“I wake you up?” Patrick asked.

“It’s four a.m. in New York, babe,” Jaden replied.

“We sucked tonight,” Patrick pouted, even if she couldn’t see him.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Are you?”

“Not really, but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel bad about not being sorry.”

“I know.”

“Did you and Johnny go out drinking after the game?”

“Yeah. Well, I drank. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”

Patrick heard movement on her end and a quiet voice say Jaden’s name. She turned her attention to whoever it was, shushing them gently to telling them to go back to sleep. When she turned her attention back to Patrick she said, “Sorry. Robbi’s in my room tonight. She and Matthew had a pretty bad fight today and she needed some girl time.”

“Such a good mamma,” Patrick grinned.

“I am not Team Mom,” Jaden denied.

“Maybe not Team Mom, but Robbi’s Hockey Mom.”

“She’s my Rookie.”

“Jaden,” Patrick said after a minute of silence - Jaden thought he had maybe passed out and was ready to wake Johnny up to make him go check on her boy, “I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. And, if it turns out we have afterlives, I wanna spend those together, too.”

“I -”

“Think about it.”

“Patrick,” Jaden’s voice was so fond when she said his name, “drink the water Johnny left out for you, take the advil, and go to sleep.”

“Love you, Jaden.”

“I love you, too, Patrick.”

6.

He waited the required two weeks before Patrick checked for the third time that Johnny didn’t need his help with anything before packing his shit up and throwing it in his car. His GPS said it would take him six hours but he made the drive in five. He and Jaden talked about it and they figured that they would attempt to Shelter-in-Place together. And they decided that her place would be better - her condo was bigger than his apartment and the St. Louis suburbs weren’t as tightly packed as downtown Chicago.

And it had been nice and every day Patrick fell more and more in love with this woman than he ever thought possible. And every day the ring tucked into his suitcase burned an even bigger hole in his pocket. 

So he texted Johnny for help on his plan and then ordered grocery delivery for what he needed. He couldn’t cook much, but he could make pasta with chicken.

“Smells good,” Jaden said, coming down the stairs. She had gotten a perfectly timed call from Robbi that Patrick didn’t plan but was still thankful for, “And I didn’t hear the smoke alarm once.”

“Haha, funny,” Patrick’s eyes narrowed but he couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped at her playful grin.

She pulled a bottle of win off the rack and poured two glasses as Patrick plated the pasta and set them on the table.

“Why so fancy?” she asked as he lit the candles in the center of the table.

“Well, I can’t take you to a fancy restaurant, but I can bring the fancy restaurant to you.” Patrick pulled her chair out for her and she kissed his cheek as she sat down.

She caught him up on the Robbi-Matthew “drama”, which was Matthew seeming to slow down their relationship even though they had been together together for four years but Robbi was only in her sophomore year in the League and he was worried about how they were already being talked about paired with how Robbi was being talked about. Robbi thought it was all bullshit and that he was being a coward. And the rest of the Tkachuk family was trying to stay out of it and let Matthew come to his senses on his own. Jaden thought it was only a matter of time since Robbi would be spending the break at the Tkachuks’ and that it would be the perfect time for them to have their much needed talk - and Mamma Chanty would definitely facilitate because Robbi would be joining their family if she had any say in it, not that Jaden thought they would break up. Matthew just needed to hear that Robbi was okay.

“Sorry,” Jaden bit her lip, “you probably didn’t want to hear all that.”

“I like listening to you talk,” Patrick replied.

He stood up and walked over, bending down to kiss her softly before lowering himself to one knee.

“The first time I proposed to you was before we ever say anything to each other. You had just scored a beauty of a goal and I was speechless. The second time was after the first time we fucked. It was the only time I hated seeing a partner leave after a fuck. I wanted you to stay the night, which I had never wanted before. The third time, you blew me a bar bathroom. We went back to my hotel room and you stayed the night, the whole night, for the first time. And it was one of the best feeling in the world to wake up holding you. The fourth time was after our first real date. It was the first time we had done anything together that wasn’t leading up to falling into bed. The fifth time, I was drunk and sad and missing you so I called and woke you up.” Patrick’s gaze locked on her eyes and, yeah, she was definitely trying not to cry.

“You make me so happy, Jaden. And you make me want to be a better person every single day. You make me want to prove to myself that I’m worthy of you. Because you’ve been through so much and you are such a good person. And I love you. And you are the only person I have ever meant it when I said those words. You taught me what it was to love someone deeply. And I am blessed that you choose to love me every day. And I nothing would make me happier than if you answered yes. Will you marry me?”

Jaden nodded several times before she found her voice and gasped out a “Yes!”

Patrick grinned brightly and stood up, kissing her before he slid the ring on her finger - a diamond cut like a rose set in a rose gold band - and kissed her again.

“God, that was cheesy as fuck.” Jaden laughed as she pulled back.

Patrick laughed before pulling her out of her seat and carried her upstairs. They could wait until tomorrow to tell anyone. It had taken him eight years to get a “yes” and he planned on celebrating thoroughly.


End file.
